La délivrance de la Lune des amours
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 65. UA. Il y a bien longtemps, Hinata et Nishinoya furent maudits par un sorcier. Des siècles plus tard, ils trouvent refuge dans un temple où des youkais les aideront à briser le mauvais sort. C'est sans compter sur la Lune des amours qui unit les personnes liées par le fil rouge du destin. Yaoi. KageHina, AsaNoya, OiIwa, KuroDai, DaishouKen.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou, hellou voici la requête 65 de DramaticalRaven avec au menu du multipairing soit du KageHina, de l'AsaNoya, du KuroDai, du DaishouKen et de l'OiIwa avec un contexte assez long à expliquer donc, en clair, Hinata et Nishinoya sont des voleurs amateurs de blagues maudits par un sorcier qui les changent en renards. Ils vont hanter un temple qui sera visité par des lycéens. Voilà la base. Après, j'agrémente le tout.**

 **Pour les notes : les nogitsunes sont des esprits-renards qui adorent importuner les humains avec des tours plus ou moins maléfiques, les inugamis sont des esprits-chiens qui apparaissent souvent pour accomplir la vengeance des personnes ayant subi des injustices, les nekomata sont des esprits-chats à deux queues et les tengus sont ces fameux youkai connus pour leur (très) grande arrogance et possédant en général un visage rouge avec un long nez et des ailes de corbeau. Comme je sais que tu veux du rating M, il y aura pas mal de lime et de lemons. Merci kama-chan59 pour ta review. Bonne lecture. :)**

Notre histoire commença dans les alentours de la Cité Interdite, à l'époque où la Chine se faisait nommée Empire du Milieu. Bien entendu, personne ne s'approchait du palais de l'empereur mais dans la citadelle qui entourait le palais vivaient deux adolescents connus pour leurs vols de bijoux et autres trésors chez les nobles et autres fonctionnaires qui furent rsstitués auprès de foyers vivant dans la pauvreté.

Shouyou Hinata et Yû Nishinoya, c'étaient leurs noms, n'étaient pas natifs de ce pays. Leurs parents avaient souhaité quitter le pays du Soleil Levant pour s'établir ici, loin des querelles intestines entre clans. Malheureusement, leurs familles périrent en pleine tempête et ils furent tous deux les seuls survivants. Depuis, ils essayaient de survivre tout en aidant les plus démunis, malheureusement, ils tombèrent un jour sur la mauvaise personne à voler.

Cela se passa un soir où ils sautèrent discrètement de toit en toit afin d'atteindre une petite maison qui ne payait pas de mine. "J'ai entendu dire que celui qui habitait cet endroit est hyper riche, chuchota Yû en s'approchant de la fenêtre ouverte donnant sur une chambre ne comportant qu'un simple lit et un coffre, tiens, je vois son coffre, là.

\- Ok, allons-y."

Les deux entrèrent dans la chambre et Yû ouvrit le coffre pendant que Shouyou furetait un peu pour voir s'il y avait pas autre chose à prendre. "Ouaaah, ça, c'est du trésor, s'extasia Nishinoya en contemplant les pierres précieuses qui brillaient de mille feux, mais c'est bizarre qu'il soit autant expos...

-...Aaaaah!, cria le roux derrière lui.

\- Shouyou, s'inquiéta le brun en se retournant, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?"

Yû eut ainsi la mauvaise surprise de voir son ami aux prises avec le maitre des lieux, un vieil homme de forte mauvaise humeur, qui l'avait entravé avec des sortes de lianes sorties de nulle part. "Je vois que vous êtes tombés dans mon piège, déclara le vieillard en claquant des doigts ce qui fit disparaitre le coffre sous les yeux mortifiés des deux adolescents, la garde impériale en a assez de vos petits jeux donc ils m'ont confié l'affaire."

Yû se précipita vers Shouyou pour le libérer mais il fut ensuite emprisonné par des lianes à son tour. "Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre ma magie, fit le sorcier, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres, voyons quelle malédiction vais-je vous infliger."

Il leva un de ses longs et maigres doigts aux ongles crochus vers Shouyou et Yû, qui gigotèrent pour tenter de se libérer : "J'ai mené ma petite enquête et d'après les rumeurs, poursuivit le vieil homme, vous êtes originaires du pays du Soleil Levant donc je vais vous lancer un sort en accord avec votre terre natale, il réfléchit un moment, je crois que j'ai trouvé."

Yû et Shouyou se retrouvèrent alors à leur grand malheur métamorphosés en petits renardeaux. "Bien, déclara le sorcier en leur lançant ensuite un sort pour les endormir, toutrs les personnes que vous croiserez penseront que vous êtes des animaux annonçant de mauvais présages, vous subirez donc leur haine perpétuellement et seules celles avec qui vous êtes liées pourront briser le sort, un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres, mais pour pimenter le tout, je vais vous faire disparaitre dans votre terre natale et lorsqud vous serez éveillés, le monde aura certainement beaucoup changé."

Le sorcier les fit ensuite disparaitre. Un confrère japonais lui avait expliqué que, dans son pays, les renards étaient autant vénérés en tant que serviteurs d'Inari, le dieu des récoltes que détestés en tant que nogitsunes, des démons-renards qui avaient tendance à faire des farces aux mortels. Nul doute que ces deux voleurs seraient considérés comme tels mais il ne serait plus là pour voir ça. Le vieil homme partit prévenir la garde pour leur dire que l'affaire était classée.

Le reste n'était plus de son ressort.

 _Plusieurs siècles plus tard :_

Yû et Shouyou fuirent encore les cailloux que leur lançaient les enfants. Les deux petits renards s'étaient réveillés dans un monde effrayant qu'ils n'avaient pas reconnu avec des machines partout, aussi bien sur terre que dans le ciel, des lumières colorées et criardes qui s'illuminaient la nuit ainsi que le sol d'un gris uniforme qui leur parut dur et lisse sous leurs pattes.

Néanmoins, ils s'y étaient faits, acceptant ce mauvais coup du sort mais ils eurent encore du mal face au rejet quotidien des gens qui, à chaque fois qu'ils les voyaient, soit fuyaient en les suppliant de ne pas les posséder, soit leur lançaient des pierres en les traitant de "sales nogitsunes de malheur" comme ce fut le cas maintenant avec les enfants. Cependant, Yû eut une idée : "J'ai repéré un temple abandonné non loin d'ici, déclara-t-il à Shouyou une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité, cachés sous un buisson, si nous vivons là-bas, ils nous laisseront tranquilles en pensant que ce lieu est hanté.

\- C'est une bonne idée, Noya-san, fit le petit renard roux en inclinant la tête sur le coté, mais il faut aussi trouvé comment lever la malédiction.

\- Nous verrons ça en temps et en heure, Shouyou, répliqua le renardeau au pelage brun foncé, cela ne fait pas longtemps que nous nous sommes réveillés dans ce Japon bizarre mais d'après ce que j'ai lu sur cette feuille de papier, poursuivit-il en montrant de la patte un papier de journal, nous avons juste dormi plusieurs siècles.

\- Cela veut dire que nous ne pouvons pas retourner à l'Empire du Milieu pour retrouver ce sale sorcier, maugréa Shouyou, il doit être mort.

\- Probablement, fit Yû en se grattant l'oreille, mais le plus important est de nous trouver un abri. Nous verrons le reste après, d'accord?"

Shouyou opina de la tête en soupirant et tous deux se réfugièrent alors dans ce qui devint leur petit sanctuaire. Ainsi, ils y vécurent tant bien que mal, partant la nuit chercher de quoi manger en fouillant dans les poubelles et chassant les opportuns en leur faisant croire qu'ils allaient les posséder. Malheureusement pour eux, cela provoqua le mécontentement des vrais propriétaires du temple.

 _Monde des youkai, cité de Karasuno, domaine des tengus_ :

Keishin Ukai fronça les sourcils en regardant les plumes de son éventail s'assombrirent progressivement. La puissance des tengus baissait drastiquement et en tant que chef d'un des principaux clans, il était de son devoir de faire quelque chose. Le blond partit donc voir celui qui avait été nommé comme reprèsentant tutélaire de leur communauté auprès des humains.

Il le trouva d'ailleurs dans son bureau en train de lire différentes plaintes concernant le temple dont il avait la charge. "Sawamura, appela Keishin en ouvrant la porte coulissante, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour le temple de Karasuno. Notre puissance baisse de plus en plus.

\- J'ai consulté les plaintes, expliqua Daichi en se grattant la tête, et d'après les humains qui ont déposé des souhaits qui demandaient de l'aide pour le purifier, cela viendrait de nogitsunes qui auraient élu domicile là-bas. Pourtant, j'ai demandé aux esprits-renards d'Inarizaki et aucun des frères Miya n'est au courant de cette histoire.

\- Ah bon? J'aurais pensé que cela serait un coup d'Atsumu vu qu'il est enclin à faire ce genre de blague.

\- Son frère jumeau s'occupe de lui afin qu'il reste dans le droit chemin, fit le noiraud en rangeant un peu les feuilles éparpillées sur son bureau, en tous cas, il va falloir que j'aille voir ça par moi-même. Je sais que j'aurais du y aller plus tôt, ajouta-t-il d'un ton désolé, mais Suga avait besoin de moi pour m'occuper des jeunes tengus. Le pauvre était surmené."

Keishin hocha la tête en lui adressant un regard rassurant. Sawamura était un tengu très responsable qui prenait son travail très au sérieux. "Il faudrait un prêtre pour nous seconder, ajouta le blond en soupirant, j'ai d'ailleurs entendu dire que la cité de Nekoma en avait un maintenant."

Daichi poussa un soupir. Le domaine des nekomata et ceux des tengus s'entendaient cordialement tout en gardant une petite rivalité amicale. Un prêtre servait d'intermédiaire entre le monde des youkai et ceux des humains. Un clan se désignait d'ailleurs pour cette tâche, servant ainsi le temple de génèrations en générations.

En tant que représentant tutélaire des tengus de Karasuno, Daichi devait travailler avec ce dernier mais le tengu fut confronté à deux problèmes : tout d'abord, il devait réglé cette histoire de nogitsunes hantant leur temple, ensuite, le descendant de la famille qui devait veiller sur le temple de Karasuno était pour le moins réticent à l'idée de prendre la relève. C'est surtout un froussard de première, maugréa intèrieurement le noiraud qui le connaissait depuis l'enfance.

La voix de Keishin le tira de ses pensées. "Il se peut par contre que le prêtre du temple de Nekoma ainsi que celui d'Aoba Jousai viennent au temple afin de présenter leurs hommages.

\- Raison de plus pour régler ce problème, déclara Daichi en se levant, je vais dans le monde des humains de ce pas."

Pendant ce temps, dans le monde des humains, des lycéens étaient occupés à prendre leur déjeûner sur le toit de l'établissement. Le plus grand d'entre eux, un jeune homme brun de nom d'Asahi Azumane, poussa un soupir à rendre l'âme : "Mon père veut que j'aille au temple de Karasuno ce week-end, soit demain, s'attrista-t-il, apparemment, il y a des problèmes là-bas. Tout le monde dit qu'il serait maudit maintenant à cause de nogitsunes qui seraient apparus dans le coin.

\- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas prendre la succession du temple, fit un jeune homme aux coirts cheveux bruns qui se nommait Hajime Iwaizumi, à moins que le tengu qui s'en occupe te fout encore la pression."

Asahi ne niait pas que Daichi y était pour beaucoup concernant son refus. Certes les youkai et autres esprits lui faisaient peur mais la colère du tengu était pour lui encore plus effrayante. "C'est en partie à cause de ça, je l'avoue.

\- Je dois aller au temple de Karasuno afin de remettre quelque chose au tengu tutélaire là-bas, le rassura Hajime, j'irai avec toi, si tu veux, il ajouta ensuite à l'adresse de son cousin, tu viendras avec moi, Kageyama. Cela te permettra de sortir un peu."

Ce dernier hocha la tête sans mot dire bien qu'il n'eut pas très envie de suivre Iwaizumi dans ses périples. Le noiraud connaissait les devoirs de ce dernier au sien du temple d'Aoba Jousai, siège du clan des inugamis dans leur monde mais il ne se sentait pas plus concerné que ça. Leur ami, Kenma, qui finissait son bentô en compagnie de son petit ami Suguru, continua la conversation : "Comme je dois aussi le voir, j'irai avec vous.

\- Je t'accompagne alors, déclara Suguru en lui prenant tendrement sa main, je ne pense pas que cela dérange Kuguri si je m'absente un peu. Il a toujours une attitude détachée vis à vis des affaires humaines.

\- Je m'inquiète surtout pour qui-tu-sais, fit Kenma en regardant son téléphone portable, le connaissant, il va me suivre pour mieux te surveiller.

\- Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, rétorqua alors son petit ami en lui embrassant la tempe, il va devoir accepter notre relation."

Kenma ne répondit rien et poussa un bref soupir. Kuro était son ami d'enfance doublé du nekomata tutélaire du temple de Nekoma où lui-même officiait en tant que prêtre et il n'avait pas accepté qu'il sorte avec Suguru Daishou, le prêtre du temple de Nohebi, siège des femmes-serpents, les terrifiantes nure-onnas bien que le représentant tituélaire était un homme-serpent descendant des nagas, une lignée de démons venus d'Inde qui avaient décidé de s'installer dans le monde des youkai auprès des nure-onnas.

Il fallait dire que la cité des nekomata et celle des nure-onnas étaient à couteaux-tirés à la base, de même que Kuro s'entendait mal avec Suguru. Kenma avait souvent du mal à les gérer mais bon, avec cette rumeur comme quoi le temple de Karasuno serait hanté par des mauvais esprits, il vallait mieux être protégé.

Asahi remercia ses amis, soulagé à l'idée de ne pas aller au temple seul. Certes, Daichi y était mais il n'était pas rassuré.

Au même moment, dans le remple de Karasuno, Shouyou et Yû qui étaient en train de dormir dans une des chambres, furent réveillés par un drôle de bruit. "Cela doit être encore un intrus, dit le renardeau brun, allons lui faire peur."

Shouyou glapit en guise de confirmation et tous deux gambadèrent jusqu'à la source de ce son étrange...Pour tréssaillir à la vue d'une homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs vêtu d'un kimono de même couleur. Celui-ci était en train de nettoyer l'autel de la salle de prières avant de se retourner pour les toiser d'un air méfiant. "Alors, ce sont vous les petits renards qui font paniquer tout le monde?

\- Vous ne nous détestez pas?, s'enquit alors Shouyou d'une voix apeurée. Le regard sévère que lui lançait cet inconnu lui rappelait le sorcier qui les avait changés en renard, Noya et lui. Son ami s'interposa d'ailleurs entre l'homme et lui pour le protéger.

Daichi, de son coté, détailla un instant ces deux petits renardeaux : il ne sentit aucune essenve spirituelle en eux, preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas des youkai. On dirait plutôt des humains changés en renards pour une raison qui lui échappa quoique tout était possible dans ce vaste monde. Le noiraud décida donc de discuter avec eux en s'asseyant pour les rassurer lorsque le renardeau brun lui demanda avec suspicion : "Qui êtes-vous? Un sorcier?

\- Non, je suis un tengu, répondit Daichi en déployant ses ailes noires derrière son dos à la grande surprise des deux petits renards, je me nomme Daichi Sawamura et je veille sur ce temple normalement. Enfin, ajouta-t-il en lâchant un soupir, un prêtre est censé s'en occuper avec moi mais monsieur est trop peureux. En tous cas, sachez que je ne vous ferai aucun mal, vous avez l'air en avoir vécu des vertes et des pas mûres pour que vous soyez changés en renard. Et si vous me racontez votre histoire?"

Shouyou et Yû se regardèrent en concertant silencieusement. De toutes manières, ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils avaient dû causer du tort à ce tengu en agissant comme ils l'avaient fait donc ils devaient au moins lui expliquer la situation en espérant que le youkai serait clément. "Je suis Yû Nishinoya, se présenta le renard brun, et lui c'est mon ami Shouyou Hinata. Nous subissons une malédiction vieille de plusieurs siècles causée par un sorcier. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer mais..."

Daichi écouta attentivement ce que lui raconta Nishinoya et fut bien attristé du sort de ces pauvres humains qui avaient dû dormir plus de dix siècles pour s'éveiller dans une époque qui leur était inconnue. Qui plus est, le sort du sorcier leur conférait malgré eux l'aura néfaste des nogitsunes. Il aurait bien aimé les aider mais les malédictions n'étaient pas du ressort des tengus. Si seulement...:"Ouh ouuuuuh, Sawa-chaaan! Tu es là?

\- Ah, cela tombe bien, les réconforta Daichi, il y a justement un de mes confrères youkai qui pourra vous aider. Attendez là."

Autant Shouyou fut soulagé, autant Yû fut méfiant. Ce Sawamura avait l'air d'être sympa, de même qu'il n'avait pas l'air de subir leur malédiction du fait qu'il était un youkai mais le renard brun était réticent de croire aux autres depuis cette histoire et veillait à ce que Shouyou ne se fasse pas flouer, non plus.

Daichi se dirigea vers le perron du temple pour rejoindre celui qui l'avait appelé. Ce dernier, arborant un kimono blanc à motifs floraux bleu ciel qui mettait en valeur sa courte chevelure chocolat, le salua de la main avec un grand sourire : "Yahou, Sawa-chan, comment vas-tu? Cela fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

\- Oikawa, soupira Daichi, exaspérè par son attitude désinvolte et ô combien intéressée, je pensais que tu étais occupé au temple d'Aoba Jousai.

\- Mizoguchi a nommé Kyoken-chan comme inugami tutélaire à ma place, s'attrista Tooru en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, tu le crois, ça? Maintenant, Oikawa-san est tout seul et veut passer des petites vacances dans ton temple.

\- Je pense que c'est surtout parce qu'Iwaizumi va bientôt venir ici que tu es là, rétorqua sèchement Daichi tandis qu'Oikawa fit la moue, mais tu tombes bien : j'ai besoin de ton aide pour une malédiction sur deux humains, comme je sais que vous, inugamis, en êtes les spécialistes.

\- Allons-y, déclara Tooru en rentrant avec le tengu dans le temple, cela me changera les idées." De toute façon, cela ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'Iwa-chan ne vienne ici.

Shouyou et Yû attendirent donc Sawamura qui arriva avec un autre homme déplut d'emblée au renard brun. Le petit renard au pelage roux, quant à lui, se cacha derrière son ami, effrayé par cet inconnu qui semblait se moquer d'eux rien qu'en les regardant. "En effet, Sawa-chan, fit Tooru après les avoir détaillés un moment, ces pauvres humains sont, en plus d'être sous l'effet d'un sort de métamorphose, en train de subir un sort de répulsion. Cela attise la haine du moindre humain s'approchant d'eux et bien sûr, comme nous sommes des youkai, cela ne nous fait aucun effet.

\- Vous savez comment le rompre?, demanda Yû.

\- En usant de son sentiment contraire, l'amour. Vous devez vous unir à la personne avec qui vous êtes liés par le fil rouge du destin.

\- Mais comment faire si on reste des renards?, s'inquiéta Shouyou qui émit un gémissement plaintif, les oreilles baissées, et puis ce n'est pas sûr qu'on la rencontre.

\- Les personnes liées par le fil rouge finissent toujours par se retrouver, les rassura Tooru, mais, dans son grand élan de générosité, Oikawa-san va vous aider, Daichi secoua la tête derrière lui en poussant un soupir exaspéré tandis que l'inugami leva la main, vous serez attirés par la personne susceptible de briser le sort et vous allez reprendre forme humaine lors des nuits de pleine lune. La prochaine aura lieu demain soir d'ailleurs. Je vous laisse aussi vos oreilles et vos queues de renard afin que vos âmes-soeurs vous reconnaissent." Et aussi parce que c'est choupi tout plein.

\- Merci, monsieur l'inugami, dit Shouyou en sautillant vers le brun tandis que Yû émit encore des réserves. Cet Oikawa-san avait l'air sournois.

\- Appelez-moi Oikawa-san ou le Grand Roi, affirma Tooru, c'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle.

\- Personne ne t'appelle comme ça, Oikawa, rétorqua Daichi en croisant les bras quand un message apparut devant lui, cela vient d'Azumane-san. Apparemment, Asahi a enfin décidé de venir avec les prêtres de Nekoma, d'Aoba Jousai et, tiens, de Nohebi aussi avec deux personnes en plus. En tous cas, il faut préparer les chambres vu qu'ils viennent demain, tu m'aides?

\- Bien entendu, s'enthousiasma Oikawa tout sourire, il faut bien que je prépare le nid d'amour que je partagerai avec Iwa-chan.

\- Alors, allons-y, soupira Daichi avant de prévenir les deux renards, des personnes viendront au temple demain donc faites très attention.

\- Qui sait?, ajouta l'inugami brun, peut-être que l'une d'entre elles sera votre âme soeur...Sauf Iwa-chan. C'est mon compagnon, donc vous le laissez tranquille.

\- Ok, fit Yû en s'allongeant sur le sol de la salle des prières, de toute façon, avec notre malédiction, ça va être facile de faire le tri."

Shouyou et lui les regarda ensuite sortir de la salle. "Tu crois que le sort d'Oikawa-san marchera, Noya-san?, s'enquit le petit renard roux.

\- Je l'espère, Shouyou, répondit Yû sur le point de dormir. Cette situation l'épuisait à force.

Le lendemain matin, Asahi et ses amis arrivèrent au temple de Karasuno. Le brun le trouvait d'ailleurs bien vétuste, presqu'à l'abandon et se culpabilisa de l'avoir laissé ainsi. Derrière lui, Kenma et Suguru le suivirent en se tenant la main sous l'oeil agacé de Tetsurou qui vit toujours cette relation d'un mauvaus oeil. Néanmoins, le nekomata avait eu une petite idée pour les séparer une bonne fois pour toutes sans intervenir.

D'après ce que lui avait dit le vieux chef Nekomata lorsqu'il était passé le voir faire à la cité de Nekoma, le temple de Karasuno abriterait des nogitsunes qui semblaient attiser la haine de tout ceux qu'ils rencontraient. Comme son ami d'enfance était particulierement sensible aux vibrations spirituelles, cela serait un jeu d'enfant.

 _Comme ça, Kenma va enfin se séparer de ce sale charmeur de serpents._

Au même moment, Hajime regardait si son cousin allait bien vu qu'il n'était pas habitué à aller dans un lieu chargé d'énergie spirituelle et fut rassuré de voir que Tobio avait gardé son air imperturbable. Ils s'apprêtèrent à rentrer quand les deux renards sortirent pour les accueillir. Tetsurou eut un grand sourire en voyant Kenma lâcher brutalement sa main, laissant ainsi un Suguru confus quand il reçut de la part de son petit ami un regard en chien de faïence.

Cependant, au grand étonnement du noiraud, le prêtre de Nohebi lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules en lui adressant un regard tendre et rassurant ce qui dissipa la haine qu'avait Kenma pour lui. "Hein?" Normalement, Daishou aurait du aussi le détester. Hajime, de son coté, s'appréta à jeter sur le renard roux un talisman qu'il avait sorti de sa veste quand Tobio l'en empêcha. "Laisse ce renard tranquille, Hajime, ordonna le noiraud en prenant le petit animal dans ses bras, il n'est pas méchant.

\- Kageyama a raison, renchérit Asahi en s'agenouillant pour caresser le renard au pelage brun qui tenait un message, je sens une énergie négative mais elle a l'air d'être inoffensive."

Shouyou fut étonné d'être de nouveau apprécié par un être humain. Certes, son visage sévère faisait un peu peur mais il lui plaisait beaucoup. "Merci, monsieur, murmura-t-il en se blotissant contre lui.

\- Hein? Tu parles?, s'étonna alors Tobio ainsi que Hajime et les autres qui regardaient avec stupeur le petit renard roux.

\- Oui et il n'est pas le seul, déclara alors Nishinoya qui sauta dans les bras d'Asahi, moi aussi."

Asahi sursauta en regardant le renardeau brun dans ses bras puis se calma doucement en le voyant le caliner. "Je suis bien dans tes bras, murmura Yû en soupirant de bien-être, tu peux me dire comment tu t'appelles?"

Le prêtre du temple de Karasuno mit un temps pour réfléchir. Ces nogitsunes ne possédaient pas l'énergie spirituelle propre aux youkai et la leur était la même que celle des humains. Cela expliquait pourquoi il n'eut pas peur. "Je suis Asahi Azumane, se présenta-t-il en souriant, le prêtre de ce temple. Enfin, je devrai l'être normalement.

Les esprits ont tendance à me faire peur, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire gêné. Il eut ensuite un moment de surprise en sentant le petit renard brun qu'il tenait dans ses bras en train de lui lêcher la joue. "Je suis Yû Nishinoya, notre histoire à Shouyou et moi est assez compliquée à expliquer. Par contre, le tengu du temple m'a passé un message.

\- Donc tu t'appelles Shouyou?, demanda Kageyama au petit renard roux qui bougeait légèrement ses oreilles pointues pendant qu'Asahi prit la feuille de papier que lui tendit Yû.

\- Oui, je suis Shouyou Hinata, répondit le renard roux, ravi de vous connaitre."

Tetsurou fut intrigué. C'était bien des humains changés en renards mais dans quel but? Il prit le renard roux des bras de Kageyama qui fut mécontent mais il ne dit rien en se disant qu'il ne valait mieux pas froisser le nekomata. Hajime fut soulagé d'être éloigné de la présence néfaste du petit renard même s'il la trouvait étrange.

En tous cas, Kuroo semblait s'en servir pour séparer le prêtre sur qui il devait veiller de celui de Nohebi à en juger la façon dont Kozume repoussait de Daishou lorsqu'il s'approcha avec ce nogitsune qui n'en était pas un. Néanmoins, le prêtre de Nohebi tint la main de son petit ami et Kenma se calma aussitôt, ce qui frustra le nekomata qui toisait froidement un Hinata tremblotant, un sourire narquois aux lèvres à l'air de dire "je me demande à quoi tu sers."

"Kuro, il vaut mieux que tu arrêtes ce petit jeu, rétorqua ensuite Kenma en soupirant, je sais que je suis trop réceptif mais ce que tu fais ne sert à rien. Au fait, on ne va pas rester plantés devant le temple éternellement.

\- Bien sûr que non, Kozume. Daichi a préparé les chambres, déclara Asahi en caressant la tête de Nishinoya qui glapit joyeusement, je vais vous y mener. D'ailleurs, il y a aussi un invité en plus qui vient du monde des youkai."

Dès que la bande eut franchi le seuil, Hajime fut pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment.

Cette présence spirituelle.

 _Non, ce n'est pas vrai._

Un cri retentit depuis le couloir, faisant sursauter tout le monde, suivi de bruits de pas.

"Iwa-chaaaaaaan!" Le prêtre d'Aoba Jousai fut plaqué au sol par Oikawa qui le calina tout en lui léchant les joues. "Oh comme tu m'as manqué! Oikawa-san se sentait tout seul, tu sais? C'est si dur sans to...Aieuh!, geignit-il en recevant un coup sur la tête pour enduite se plaindre d'une présence qu'il jugea indésirable, oh, Tobio-chan est là aussi? Dommag...Aie! Arrête de me donner des coups sur la tête, Iwa-chan.

\- Si tu prenais plus sérieusement ton rôle en tant qu'inugami tutélaire, maugréa Hajime en le repoussant doucement, Kyoutani n'aurait pas pris ta place au temple et arrête de t'en prendre à mon cousin, il ne t'a rien fait.

\- Tu es méchant, bouda Tooru en reprenant sa véritable apparence en faisant sortir ses oreilles de chien baissées et sa queue couleur chocolat qui frétillait, mais bon, poursuivit-il en se levant pour s'adresser aux autres, bienvenue au temple de Karasuno, je suis Tooru Oikawa, ex-inugami tutélaire d'Aoba Jousai. Sawa-chan arrivera bientôt, dit-il à Asahi, il est retourné chez les tengus pour faire son rapport au sujet des petits renards maudits.

\- D'accord, fit le brun en serrant Yû contre lui, tu vas pouvoir me raconter ton histoire, Nishinoya."

Le petit renard sentit son coeur fondre en croisant le le doux regard marron. Il confirma en se blotissant encore plus contre celui qu'il le tenait tansis que Shouyou profita de ce moment pour sauter des bras de Tetsurou pour se réfugier dans ceux de Tobio qui lui caressa gentiment le dos. Le noiraud fut content de voir un animal l'apprécier, lui qui d'habitude, les faisait fuir. Enfin, ce renard était plus qu'un simple animal.

 _Je me demande à quoi il ressemble sous sa forme humaine._


	2. Chapter 2

La journée continua paisiblement même si Tetsurou tentait de séparer Kenma et Suguru avec l'aide des deux renards avant d'en être vite empêché par Azumane et Kageyama qui les ramenèrent près d'eux. Asahi et Tobio ignorèrent pourquoi mais quelque chose les attiraient chez ces humains transformés en renards malgré eux.

Leur histoire les avait attristés et quelque chose au fond d'eux les poussaient à être auprès d'eux, à ne plus les quitter. Tooru eut un petit sourire en les regardant, le soir, lors du diner. Le fil rouge du destin qui les liait s'épaissir de plus en plus à vue d'oeil, de même que celui du prêtre de Nekoma et de celui de Nohebi. Par contre celui qui le liait à Iwa-chan se dilatait un peu.

Bah, je m'en occuperai ce soir. Son sourire s'élargit à cette pensée. La Pleine lune affectait énormement les youkai à la base mais d'après ce qu'il sentait dans l'air, elle aurait une résonnance toute particulière auprès des personnes liées par le fil rouge tout comme Iwa-chan et lui.

La Lune des amours, le hasard fait bien les choses. Heureusement que les chambres du temple furent assez éloignées les unes des autres. Tous allèrent chacun dans celles qui leur étaient réservées, Tooru allant dans celle d'Iwaizumi, sa queue de chien frétillant encore plus. _C'est parti pour une nuit torride, Iwa-chan._

Hajime se déshabilla alors une fois rentrer dans la pièce, il admira la lune haute dans le ciel depuis le perron et eut une drôle de sensation. Il y avait des vibrations étranges dans l'air, une étrange sensation de moiteur, délicieusement poisseuse comme après une nuit de...Des échos de gémissements lointains parurent à ses oreilles. Le brun reconnut la voix de Kozume...Hajime comprit ce qui se passait. _Ne me dis pas que..._

"Iwa-chaaaan, sussura Tooru derrière lui en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille tout en frottant son bassin contre lui, j'en ai très, très envie."

Hajime se mordit les lèvres en sentant les mains de Tooru errer sur son torse dénudé avant de s'attarder sur les tétons durcis pour mieux les taquiner de ses doigts. La Lune des amours le rendait toujours faible face au désir de l'inugami qui le goutait avec délectation, lui léchant son cou, lui retirant le reste de ses habits pour en faire de même avec les siens avant de l'amener sur le futon et le plaquer sur le ventre.

Tooru se lécha les lèvres en admirant le corps musclé de son amant et présenta trois de ses doigts à Hajime qui les suça allègrement, gémissant en sentant le brun se frotter contre ses fesses, se regorgeant de cette sensation chaude et dure. L'inugami retira ses doigts et parsema son dos de petits baisers en lui écartant doucement les jambes à l'aide de sa cuisse.

Hajime se tendit un peu lors de la préparation mais en sentant l'autre main de Tooru lui caresser son membre, il fut vite distrait par le plaisir qui montait au creux de ses reins et qui alla crescendo lorsque son amant atteignit son point sensible. "Voilà, sussura Tooru en retirant ses doigts, il est temps pour moi de te montrer à quel point nous sommes liés.

\- Je sais déjà combien on l'est, maugréa Hajime, espèce d'idiooooot, Tooru venait de le pénétrer lentement. Cela faisait mal mais il tint bon en regardant leurs doigts entrelacés où le fil rouge du destin devint plus visible que jamais.

\- Tout va bien, Hajime?, murmura l'inugami avec inquiétude. Il aimait cette sensation chaude et étroite qu'il ressentait mais il ne voulait pas que cela se fasse au détriment de celui qu'il aimait.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura celui-ci, tu peux bouger." Il s'était suffisamment ajusté.

Tooru commença alors à bouger lentement le temps que son amant eut moins mal, attentif aux gémissements que Hajime poussait et allant plus vite quand ceux-ci se firent plus forts. Son amant se délectait de chaque coup de rein profond qu'il donnait, étonné de voir qu'il parvenait à se controler avec cette pleine Lune qui les rendait fous.

Leurs corps rendus humides par la sueur, glissait l'un contre l'autre au fur et à mesure que Tooru bougea plus vite, puis, pris d'une excitation grandissante, l'inugami se redressa pour prendre Hajime par les hanches afin d'aller encore plus au fond de lui et toucher sa..."Aaaah, Too...Tooru."

Son amant resta un moment sans voix. "Alors, c'est bon?, s'enquit malicieusement l'inugami en ponctuant cette phrase d'un coup de rein. Hajime ne put que crier, se perdant dans leur union qui devint plus sauvage, plus torride, Tooru donnant des coups de butoir plus puissants tout en caressant le baton de chair de son autre main en poussant de longs gémissements. Bon sang, que c'était bon d'être en Hajime, tellement chaud, il le sentit se comprimer autour de lui. Je ne vais pas tarder à jouir.

Son amant, de son coté, savoura la sensation de sentir Tooru au fond de lui, martelant cette zone qui l'excitait davantage quand l'inugami se mit de nouveau contre lui pour le mordre à la nuque tout en se déversant en lui. Hajime céda alors à la jouissance en un râle bien rauque et tous deux restèrent un moment l'un sur l'autre, les mains de nouveau entrelacées.

"Tooru, murmura alors Hajime une fois qu'ils reprirent leurs souffles, il faut que tu ailles plaider ta cause au temple.

\- Je le ferai, Iwa-chan, chuchota Tooru en lui embrassant la tempe, je ne supporte pas être loin de toi.

Hajime attendit qu'il se retire de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et ébouriffer les mèches chocolat en souriant lorsqu'il vit les oreilles de chien se dresser et la queue frétiller tout en lui effleurant ensuite le collier ras-du-cou noir, signe de sa soumission à son égard bien qu'il ne se considérait pas contre son maitre.

La vie auprès de cet inugami n'était pas de tout repos mais Hajime aimait bien prendre soin de lui malgré tout. Tooru les couvrit tous les deux puis se lova contre le corps du prêtre d'Aoba Jousai tout en donnant quelques petites léchouilles affectueuses sur les joues de ce dernier.

Les inugami, tout comme les nekomata d'ailleurs, n'étaient fidèles qu'à la personne avec laquelle ils étaient liés et Iwa-chan fut celle-ci pour son plus grand bonheur. Il l'aimait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au temple alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants et même s'il avait tendance à le corriger plus que de raison, il était content d'être à ses cotés. "Je t'aime, Hajime, roucoula-t-il en bougeant de nouveau sa queue de chien.

\- Moi aussi, Tooru, fit celui-ci en lui caressant le dos, sombrant petit à petit dans le sommeil.

 _Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Suguru et de Kenma :_

Suguru admirait le visage joliment écarlate de Kenma tout en allant et venant en lui. Ils avaient tous deux été pris d'une fièvre étrange une fois rentrés dans la chambre, comme si leurs sentiments s'étaient davantage déployés et que maintenant, leur amour s'exprimait par leur désir. "Ken...ma, haleta le prêtre de Nohebi, je...vais..."

Le prêtre du temple de Nekoma, abandonné dans son plaisir, hocha la tête avec abandon. Lui aussi n'en pouvait plus, la présence de Suguru en lui l'émoustillant au plus haut point. Il se laissa donc envahir par cette plénitude sans nom tandis que son amant en fit de même en le serrant contre lui.

Le prêtre de Nohebi se retira ensuite et les couvrit tous les deux pour éviter qu'ils prennent froids. Il fut surpris de voir Kenma se réfugier déréchef dans ses bras. "Pardonne-moi de t'avoir rejeté, chuchota-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Ce n'est rien, Kenma, le rassura son petit ami en l'enlaçant tendrement, tu sais bien que c'est Kuroo le coupable. Il s'est servi de ces pauvres renards pour nous séparer.

\- Mais pourquoi cela n'a pas fonctionné sur toi?, demanda alors Kenma en levant la tête.

\- En tant que prêtre de Nohebi, j'ai reçu une protection des nure-onna contre les malédictions en tous genres et puis, il lui embrassa tendrement l'annulaire où se trouvait le fil rouge qui les liait, nous sommes tous deux liés par le fil rouge du destin et ça, personne ne peut le rompre. Je t'aime Kenma et même si tu passais ton temps à me détester, rien n'effacera ça.

\- Moi aussi, Suguru, murmura Kenma en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, soulagé que son petit ami ne lui en voulut pas. Suguru le serra ensuite contre lui, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres.

Tetsurou s'éloigna discrètement après les avoir entendu, il les avait espionnés après qu'ils eurent fini d'être sous l'influence de la Lune des amours et le nekomata ne put que s'avouer qu'une chose. On ne peut rien contre le fil rouge du destin. D'ailleurs, le sien brillait d'une étrange façon, comme si la personne avec laquelle il était lié se trouvait non loin d'ici.

Le noiraud le suivit donc jusqu'à une chambre où se trouvait un homme vêtu d'un kimono noir qui était assis de dos en train de boire un thé tout en admirant le ciel étoilé depuis le perron donnant sur un des deux jardins intérieurs du temple. Tetsurou sentit l'énergie spirituelle du tengu en lui. "Alors, c'est vous, le tengu qui veille sur le temple de Karasuno?"

Daichi se retourna à l'écoute de cette voix grave qui se muait en un écho bien sensuel à ses oreilles. La Lune des amours était là, il le savait et au vu de l'énergie qu'il ressentait chez ce bel homme vêtu d'un kimono rouge, il devait s'agir du nekomata tutélaire de Nekoma.

En tous cas, elle lui faisait un effet qui le fit peur car elle faisait ressortir le tengu en lui. "Vous êtes le nekomata de Nekoma, je suppose?, demanda-t-il d'une voix trop grave à son goût tout en s'approchant doucement de cet inconnu qu'il voulut...

Tetsurou sentit une chaleur lancinante l'envahir au fur et à mesure que ce tengu s'approchait. Il devint plus receptif aux vibrations de la Lune des amours d'un coup. "Je m'appelle Tetsurou Kuroo, sussura-t-il en sentant Daichi lui caresser doucement la joue.

\- Daichi Sawamura, murmura Daichi dont le sourire devint un tantinet carnassier quand il vit le nekomata frotta sa joue contre sa paume en ronronnant, eh bien, je vois que mon chat veut des câlins, ajouta-t-il en retirant sa main, satisfait de voir des oreilles de chat émerger des cheveux noirs de Tetsurou, mais d'abord, chuchota-t'il en s'approchant d'une des oreilles pointues, je vais te dresser."

Le nekomata fit tournoyer ses deux queues lorsqu'il vit deux ailes noires se déployer derrière le dos de Daichi, pris d'agréables frissons en écoutant le tengu qui lui ordonna de s'asseoir d'un ton délicieusement arrogant avant d'en faire de même. Tetsurou eut ensuite la surprise de se faire plaquer au sol, ses lèvres se faisant soudainement happer dans un baiser brûlant, sa langue effleurant celle de Sawamura en un ballet endiablé avant de rompre celui-ci à bout de souffle.

Le nekomata ne put s'empêcher de miauler lorsque Daichi retira le obi noir qui maintint son kimono pour lui attacher les poignets avec et ensuite prendre son membre en main tout en immisçant trois doigts dans sa bouche.

Tetsurou les gouta vicieusement, regardant le tengu d'un oeil lascif, savourant le regard devenu doré qui le toisait avec à la fois avec tendresse et suffisance et ondulant des hanches afin de ressentir encore plus cette main aventureuse. "Bien, déclara Daichi en retirant les doigts enduits de salive, le dressage peut commencer."

Tetsurou ronronna en écartant joyeusement les jambes, tout sourire. Il se raidit un peu en sentant les doigts entrer petit à petit puis ses hanches commencèrent à se mouvoir lorsque Daichi alla au plus profond de lui, touchant un endroit qui le fit grandement miauler. "Tu aimes ça, mon chat?, murmura Daichi en lui donnant un petit baiser, ce n'est pas fini.

Tetsurou feula en voyant le tengu le prendre ensuite en main, calquant ainsi le mouvement des doigts présents en lui avec celui des doigts qui caressaient son bâton de chair. "Daichiiii, gémit-il d'une manière plaintive en se léchant les lèvres, plus vite." Un autre miaulement se fit entendre lorsque le tengu s'exécuta.

Daichi eut un sourire satisfait en sentant le membre durci palpitait sous sa paume et que dire du visage rougissant de ce nekomata perdu dans le plaisir? "Tu es vraiment adorable, murmura tendrement Daichi en s'approchant de son cou, il est temps de finir le dressage."

Tetsurou vint dans sa main en même temps que Daichi le mordit au cou, faisant ainsi apparaitre un collier à ras-du-cou noir décoré d'un petit grelot. "Voilà, tu es à moi maintenant." Daichi en profita alors pour dénouer le obi qui lui maintenait les poignets quand il fut repoussé à son tour. Le tengu adressa un regard interrogateur à Tetsurou qui eut un sourire espiègle lorsqu'il s'installa entre les jambes de son ame soeur : "Je n'ai pas eu droit à mon lait, se plaignit le nekomata en écartant les pans du kimono noir pour regarder le bâton de chair de Daichi d'un air plus qu'appréciateur.

\- Sers-toi alors, fit le tengu en soulevant encore plus le vêtement afin que le nekomata y accède, il y en a plein rien que pour toi.

\- C'est ce que je compte faire, déclara Tetsurou en donnant un coup de langue sur toute la longueur du membre, mmmm, je vais me régaler."

Daichi eut un gémissement ètouffé en sentant cette bouche moite et chaude gouter sa virilité avec délectation, les soupirs de plaisir produits par cette voix délicieusement rauque procurant ainsi de très agréables vibrations au fur et à mesure que le nekomata fit des profonds vas et vients.

Le tengu contempla les deux queues noires qui tournoyaient légèrement avant de plonger une main dans les mèches sombres pour les caresser affectueusement. "C'est bon, mon chat?, demandant-t-il lorsqu'il croisa des prunelles mordorées qui lui adressaient un regard plus que lubrique.

Tetsurou hocha docilement la tête avant de continuer sa succulente gâterie, appréciant le goût salé sur sa langue. Daichi se retint de bouger les hanches, de peur de faire du mal au nekomata mais ne put se retenir de pousser un cri en sentant une main taquine caresser ses parties intimes. Il n'allait pas tarder à exploser. "Tet...surou, atten..."

Le tengu se déversa dans la bouche du nekomata avant de finir sa phrase. "Miam, s'extasia Tetsurou après avoir tout avalé, c'était délici..." Il s'interrompit en voyant l'expression honteuse de Daichi : "Ça va, Daichi?

\- Je suis désolé, Tetsurou, s'excusa le tengu en rougissant, la Lune des amours a fait ressortir le tengu en moi et..." Le nekomata le coupa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres : "Ne t'inquiète pas, Daichi, le rassura-t-il, tout va bien et cela ne m'a pas gêné. Bien au contraire, même.

\- Alors cela te dit qu'on aille prendre notre bain?, proposa le tengu en rétractant ses ailes et soulgé que Tetsurou ne lui en veuille pas.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit ce dernier en faisant disparaitre ses oreilles et sa queue de chat, on pourra discuter et apprendre à mieux nous connaitre ainsi."

Daichi sourit en regardant le collier qu'arborait celui qui fut maintenant son compagnon. La Lune des amours lui avait joué un drole de tour...Mais il ne le regrettait pas, car nul doute que la compagnie de Tetsurou fut très agréable. Tous deux se levèrent et se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain après avoir quitté la chambre. Des gémissements se firent entendre dans certaines des chambres. "J'en connais qui doivent bien s'amuser, plaisanta alors Tetsurou.

Lui-même trouvait que le destin avait eu un grand sens de l'humour le concernant. Il avait voulu séparè un couple et se retrouvait maintenant à en former un.

 _Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Tobio :_

Tobio dormit à peine, à la fois parce que l'histoire de Shouyou étant encore dans ses pensées, réflechissant à une èventuelle solution pour l'aider et aussi parce que son cousin et Oikawa-san avaient été particulièrement bruyants à coté et s'il n'y avait que ça... Le noiraud se sentait bizarre, il avait chaud et fut pris d'une fièvre étrange avec des envies que la morale était susceptible de réprouver. Des petites mains baladeuses errèrent sous son t-shirt, quelque chose de dur et de chaud toucha sa cuisse.

Tobio se retourna pour rencontrer un jeune homme roux aux joues écarlates, les yeux ambres embués par le désir et tout tremblotant. Les oreilles de renard qu'il avait ota le doute concernant son identité. "C'est toi, Shouyou?

-Tobio, je ne me sens pas bien, gémit le roux en se frottant contre lui, aide-moi."

Le noiraud se dégagea de son étreinte pour retirer le drap et admirer le corps nu à coté de lui, illuminé par le clair de lune...ainsi qu'une queue de renard qui frétillait derrière lui. Cette vision trognonne lui fit perdre tout controle. Tobio mit Shouyou sur le dos puis enleva rapidement son t-shirt et son caleçon.

Le roux se sentit encore plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'était lorsque les iris bleus le dévoraient tendrement du regard. Il est si mignon, pensa Tobio en plantant des petits baisers sur le torse à la carnation pâle, ses cris sont tellement adorables, poursuivit-il en pensée en donnant des petits coups de langues sur les petits bourgeons roses qui durcirent à son contact.

Shouyou plongea ses mains dans les mèches noires en fermant les yeux, l'encourageant à faire plus, ses gémissements devenant plus èraillés quand Tobio continua d'explorer son corps avec sa langue, léchant son ventre, suçotant un moment le gland avant d'écarter doucement ses jambes tout en suçant ses doigts.

Le roux sursauta un peu en sentant un doigt entrer lentement en lui. Tobio le rassura en caressant tendrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en faisant rentrer progressivement un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Le noiraud en profita alors pour couvrir ce petit homme-renard qu'il trouvait si mignon de petits baisers sur les joues ce qui fit légèrement rire ce dernier puis d'un autre plus doux sur les lèvres quand Shouyou cria en sentant Tobio effleurer quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui.

Le noiraud rompit le baiser et se positionna en se mettant entre les jambes du plus petit. "Ça va faire mal mais j'irai doucement, le prévint-il.

\- Je te fais confiance, murmura Shouyou en lui souriant amoureusement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le fil rouge qui unissait leurs annulaires. Ainsi, Tobio était son âme soeur, il comprit pourquoi il se sentait si bien auprès de lui et aussi le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas rejeté. "Vas-y, Tobio, continua-t-il, je suis tout à toi."

Son futur amant entra alors en lui, tout doucement en lui caressant la joue puis en lui murmurant que cela passerait tout en léchant les larmes qui voulaient de ses joues. Il vit les oreilles et la queue de Shouyou disparaitre au fur et à mesure qu'il le pénétrait.

Le roux le serra ensuite contre lui, enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches du plus grand, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres. "Merci, Tobio, chuchota-t-il, tu as rompu la malédiction.

\- Mais comment?, se demanda le noiraud.

Shouyou entrelaça les doigts aux siens et lui montra le fil rouge attaché sur leurs annulaires. "Tu vois le fil rouge sur nos doigts?" Tobio hocha la tête avant de lui adresser un petit sourire. Il n'avait jamais cru au fil rouge du destin mais avec cette histoire et ce qu'il ressentait pour le roux alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient à peine, il se dit que c'était possible.

En voyant Shouyou le regarder si tendrement, le noiraud eut la sensation de l'avoir toujours connu, c'était à la fois déroutant et réconfortant, comme s'il avait retrouvé quelqu'un qui lui avait été très cher. Il embrassa alors leurs annulaires puis bougea tout d'abord doucement afin que Shouyou s'habitue, puis de plus en plus vite lorsque son amant le lui demanda.

Le roux, de son coté, fut noyé dans un plaisir sans fin, ressentant chaque coup de rein de plus en plus profondément au fur et à mesure que Tobio allait plus fort. C'était si bon d'être dans ses bras, il aimait cette chaleur sur lui et en lui, ce souffle tiède qui se mêla aux sien lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent, ses gémissements contre son oreille qui prononçaient son nom en une douce litanie, sa main qui se mit à caresser son membre durci.

Tobio sentit Shouyou se resserrer autour de lui, en une torride fournaise qui le fit venir tandis que le roux en fit de même quand le noiraud taquina le gland du pouce. Ils mirent un moment avant de reprendre leurs souffles. Le noiraud eut un sourire en voyant le roux se blottir contre lui, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres, heureux d'être de nouveau lui-même. Il avait aussi gagné quelque chose de plus précieux qu'un joyau. Cette rencontre soudaine lui avait changé sa vie et au fond, cela lui avait aussi permis d'ouvrir son coeur à quelqu'un.

 _Au même moment, dans la chambre d'Asahi :_

Asahi eut une sensation étrange dans ses rêves, qu'il jugeait un peu trop érotique à son goût. Etait-il frustré à ce point pour sentir une délicieuse sensation chaude et humide sur son...? Cette agréable moiteur disparut alors qu'il fut sur le point de jouir pour être remplacé par..."Aaaah!" Cette étroitesse exquise lui était trop réelle, de même que le petit cri de douleur de douleur qui suivit. Le brun ouvrit alors les yeux pour se voir nu, avec un jeune homme à califourchon sur lui, les deux mains sur son ventre pour prendre appui.

Sa peau laiteuse fut mise en valeur par le clair de lune qui faisait apparaitre des goutelettes de sueur ici et là mais le visage avait l'air d'être transi de douleur. "Tout va bien?, s'inquiéta Asahi en s'asseyant tout doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal.

\- Oui, t'inquiète, Asahi, le rassura Yû en se blotissant contre lui, c'est juste que c'est ma première fois et même si je me suis préparé avant, ça fait quand même mal."

Cette voix..."Yû!?, s'étonna Asahi en plongeant dans un regard noisette malicieux.

\- Eh oui!, déclara jovialement l'ancien renard, nous sommes liés par le fil rouge du destin, toi et moi et Oikawa nous a dit que si Shouyou et moi, on s'unissait avec notre ame soeur, la malédiction sera rompue. Désolé de te l'avoir caché, déclara-t-il d'un ton gêné, mais je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir. Je veux dire, on se connait à peine et j'ai été un renard.

\- Je te trouve plus mignon sous cette forme, murmura Asahi en lui embrassant le front, mais je comprends pourquoi j'avais la sensation de te connaitre depuis toujours même si tu étais un renard.

\- Donc tu veux qu'on soit ensemble?, s'enquit Yû.

\- Je souhaite plus que tout te connaitre mieux Yû, fit le brun en le serrant contre lui, et nous avons tout notre temps pour ça, non?

\- Bien sûr, dit Yû, un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais...d'abord, haleta-t-il en ressentant la présence d'Asahi en lui se faire plus imposante, j'ai très envie de continuer, enfin, si tu le veux."

Asahi lui offrit un doux sourire et mit les jambes de Yû autour de ses hanches puis commença à bouger en lui prenant les hanches. Leurs lèvres se posèrent en un tendre baiser tandis que leurs corps s'unirent de la plus intime des façons. Yû en profita alors pour caresser le torse d'Asahi tout en se délectant de sentir son amant bouger en lui. "Mmmm, Asahi, gémit-il en pinçant malicieusement les tétons de ce dernier, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, tu peux y aller un petit peu plus fort, si tu veux."

Asahi donna alors un coup de rein plus puissant qui le fit crier tout en se mordant les lèvres face à ses mains taquines qui le tripotaient gentiment. "Voilà, c'est...mieux, haleta Yû avant de pousser un autre cri. Son amant venait d'atteindre quelque chose qui lui fit énormement de bien. "Encore, Asahi."

Le brun s'exécuta en plongeant dans les prunelles noisettes qui le regardaient avec amour et posa son front contre le sien en souriant pendant que Yû lui rendit son sourire complice. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour s'exprimer, juste laisser parler leurs coeurs et leurs corps. Le plaisir monta progressivement, tout comme la température dans la pièce, le rythme si fit plus rapide et plus profond, tout comme les baisers qu'ils partageaient. Asahi effleura ensuite la virilité de Yû qui succomba en un cri, s'étrécissant autour de son amant qui céda à son tour.

Le brun aida ensuite son aimé à se retirer puis ils s'allongèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. "Ça va, Yû?, demanda quand même Asahi, inquiet de lui avoir fait mal.

\- Ça va, répondit alors Yû en lui embrassant amoureusement le torse, je n'ai jamais été aussi content de ma vie."

Asahi pensa la même chose. Ils s'endormirent en rêvant de leur nouvelle vie ensemble.

Quelques jours plus tard, le temple de Karasuno accueillit enfin de nouveaux visiteurs. La rumeur des nogitsune n'avaient plus lieu d'être et Asahi prit enfin sa fonction de prêtre avec de nouveaux assistants, Shouyou, Yû et aussi Tobio à la grande surprise d'Iwaizumi qui eut maintenant Oikawa comme inugami tutélaire au sein du temple d'Aoba Jousai, ce dernier s'étant repenti auprès de l'inugami supérieur Mizoguchi.

Suguru et Kenma venaient les voir de temps en temps, le prêtre de Nekoma ayant même trouver un nouvel ami en la personne de Shouyou et Tetsurou ne manquant pas de passer faire un petit coucou à son tengu adoré. Daichi fut d'ailleurs heureux de la tournure des événements : le clan des tengus avait retrouvé sa puissance grâce aux artefacts donnés par Kozume et Iwaizumi mais aussi grâce à la foi grandissante des gens qui passaient au temple.

La Lune des amours l'avait bien aidé du coup car, en plus de former de nouvelles unions, elle avait fait revivre ce temple en déclin. Tout allait donc pour le mieux.

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à la terminer celle-là (j'avais peur de me répèter dans les lemons surtout). On se revoit pour la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs avec un chapitre spécial porte-poisses et celle de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue. Les deux dernières requêtes (avant la période stand-by) seront une SugaHina puis une Omegaverse KyoHaba. A bientôt (part se reposer un peu en jouant à un otome game, oui c'est marrant les simus de drague). :)**


End file.
